


Her scent

by whitelder



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gen, General, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitelder/pseuds/whitelder
Summary: I smelt her before I felt her...
Comments: 1





	Her scent

**Author's Note:**

> This is about 12 years old, was a writing exercise, has no pairing and is finished.

… I smelt her before I felt her come up behind me and pull me into a backward embrace. Her smell of wild tulips and lavender always makes me think of her every time I smell it. But she is the only one who truly suits the scent. Her embrace was warm and protecting so I leaned back into her arms and rested my head on her shoulder giving her a view of the sea from the balcony window, which was open, letting the sea breeze into our apartment, or love nest, as she likes to call it. After a few minutes in that embrace I turned to face her and saw tears in her eyes. She must have seen the play of emotions on my face because she cracked a smile at me which told me they where happy tears. Asking her “why the tears?” Her grin grew wider and she hugged me close, whispering” when I walked in and saw you at the window I couldn’t believe you where real and actually there”. I pulled away from her for a moment, looked into her eyes and saw the two huge pools of love they represented amidst her tears, then ever so gently leaned back into her embrace.

She was silent for a while as I was gently rocking her I realized she was reminiscing about the days before us, before both our worlds were full of the love we had for one another.  
She had been my superior but had always treated me like an equal. One day I had walked into work and found a little love poem written in flowing almost manish script. I had thought then that it was one of the males who work with us, that was until I saw her writing on one of my pieces of work. That’s when I knew who she was, what she was and that I had not been dreaming when I swore her eyes followed me around during work. I realized she was shy of me and didn’t want to embarrass herself if her feeling for me weren’t reciprocated. I kept that letter as a reminder and now dragged it out with some paperwork she needed to sign. At that time she has her own office and without missing a beat I remember walking into her office and placing the papers on her desk with the note in amidst them. She took up her pen and began to sign them one by one until she reached my cunningly placed letter. She looked at me and raised one eyebrow in question, I nodded my head once and taking up the up the note and putting it in my pocket walked back to my desk.  
I remember later that day she had called me into her office because she wanted me to look something over. As I walked in she shut the door behind me and invited me to sit down. As I took my seat she came round her desk and sat in front of me with the desk separating us. She said to me “I want you to look over this report and I want you to put in some overtime tonight with me to help get it all finalized and done”. I knew right then that this was just an excuse for her to keep me back and willingly I accepted her request but there was a problem, my fellow workers where always bitching about the fact that they had to stay back and do work, and I had joined in on the bitching session about her.  
Now I had to keep up the pretense in front of them and try to keep secret what she is actually planning to do. I took the report that I was meant to look over and, got up and walked over to the door, pulled it open and shut it behind me. Then I went to the lunch room and bitched about the fact that I had to stay back late tonight to finish a report that the boss wanted done, keeping to myself my glee at staying back.  
When home time came and the rest of my colleagues left for home I stayed at my desk and awaited her invitation into her office. I knew that she had a bar fridge in her office that was always stocked with red and white wine and that there was at least 3 bottles of red wine in there at the moment. Right in the middle of working out the daily reports from the team leaders, she called me into her office and on her desk sat 2 wine glasses and a bottle of red wine. She said to me “I hope you like Chinese, my shout because you are working late to get these daily reports done” She said this with a sly, almost cheeky, grin on her face which told me that she was thinking more then what she was actually saying. I would have given anything right then to be in her mind to see what she had planned for this night but not being a mind reader I could only guess.  
She had a couch, which folded out into a bed in her office and it was to this that she indicated I should sit. She offered up a glass of wine to me because she could see that I was tense, sipping the wine I felt it flow down my throat and its smoothness and texture reminded me of the look and feel of her skin. She must have seen the look in my eyes because she began to grin knowingly again. At that moment the Chinese arrived and we began to eat. I realized that the wine was getting to me and making me say things that I wouldn’t normally say but this was also happening to her. Knowing this it didn’t surprise me when she stated matter of factually that she had had her eye on me for a while and had been to shy to approach me and ask me out, not knowing whether I was that way inclined or just a big flirt. 

I had given her the answer she’d needed by returning her love note and smiling at her, giving her the go-ahead she needed to ask me out without the risk on a public rejection. Not that I would have done that I mean she is absolutely beautiful and could probably have any man she wanted without even trying and I felt privileged that she wanted me over everyone else. She moved from the chair across from the couch to the couch and sat almost, but not quite, touching me. She turned to face me and, whether it was the wine or something else I don’t know, I turned and gave her a passionate kiss. She broke away from me and looked into my eyes, she must have seen the lust within them because she leaned back into my embrace and kissed me back. Our food was getting cold and I pointed this out the fifth time we came up for air from a kiss. She picked up the chopsticks and fed some of my food to me and I did the same for her. Before we knew it our food was finished and we had finished our second bottle of red wine. We where both feeling rather drunk and our inhibitions had finally dropped away. Coming back to the present she led me to the bedroom, laying beside me she caressed my face as I fell into a sleep, knowing she was there beside me and would be for the rest of my life.


End file.
